


My Smash Academia!

by Unknown_Artist_94



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Blues is trying to understand his life while being dragged into herodom by Icarus, Multi, i have no idea were im going with this but it's going, the sibs are close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: Super smash bros but with quirks and schooling!The buses unloaded in front of school grounds, a few heroes around to navigate the new arrivals. The large building loaming in the distance.A few students  in pairs but most where alone. A few glanced about looking confused and nervous.“Um excuse me?” That caught their attention, to angels turned around to look at the two anxious looking kids around their age, they looked like twins.  “Do you know where we’re we all are going?” The girl asked.





	1. Quirks and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a chapter that will be updating as time goes on. Feel free to comment like Last names and stuff for the different characters.

Class A-1  
Teacher: Bayonetta  
Students  
1\. Pit  
2\. Pittoo  
3\. Rock  
4\. Nana  
5\. Popo  
6\. Wind  
7\. Time  
8\. Ness  
9\. Lucas  
10\. Vil  
11\. Joker (Ren)  
12\. Apricot  
13\. Navy  
14\. Teal  
15\. Paula  
16\. Mauve  
17.  
18.  
19.  
20.  
Honorary Students:  
Kirby

Class 2A  
Teacher: Samus  
1\. Icarus  
2\. Blues  
3\. Lilly  
4\. Kumatora  
5\. Wild  
6\. Poo  
7\. Twilight  
8\. Iris  
9\. Zelda  
10\. Canary  
11\. Shulk  
12\. Roy  
13\. Plum  
14\. Sonic  
(Everyone else has been expelled at this point. Bayonetta is STRICT)

Pit Wingel- White Wing- Zodiac Angel - flying and zodiac weaponry - wings catch fire / hands get burnt  
Pit tends to get up close and use short range, he isn't very good at long range attacks. 

Pittoo Wingel - Black Wing- Zodiac Angel - flying and zodiac weaponry - Wings catch fire / hands get burnt  
Pittoo tends to stay away and use long rang, he isn’t very good as close rang attacks.

Palutena Wingel - Lady Light - God’s mind - teleport, telepathy and telekinesis - headaches and migrants  
She isn’t a hero but she controls one of the largest agency calling those who work for her Centurions letting them do the work. Most people don’t even believe she exists and very few have met her. Thus the nickname, “Goddess of Light” as she can’t be proven to exist but it very helpful.

Viridi Raza - Nature’s Call- plant talk - controls nature - gets really sick  
She uses long range more often then short but she is very skilled and uses her appearance to her advantage.

Icarus Wingel - Fallen Halo- Halo Wings - Unlimited flight but can use his halos like weapons and projectiles he can also make more halos (There is many ways to use halos) - his halos can burn him if he over uses them

Notes: Pit, Pittoo and Icarus didn’t have legal names until Palutena adopted them. They ended up picking out their own names. Pit and Pittoo wanted the same name so Pit was Pit and Pit-too was Pittoo. Pittoo’s name basically saying he was named also Pit. Only way Icarus could get them to agree.

\------------------

Rock Light - Mega Man- Mega Copy Buster - can create his own versions of someones attack if the other allows it or Rock weakens/beats them - overheats a lot (mainly in arms)  
Long range is preferred but he can handle hand to hand if absolutely necessary( he doesn't like close combat)

Dr Light - mechanical eye - he can figure out anything mechanical in seconds - eyes get dry 

Roll Light - mechanical eye - she can figure out anything mechanical in seconds - eyes get dry

Blues Light - Mystery Melody - Mega Buster - fires shots from his hands - overheats but not as bad as rock

He prefers long range fights and uses his shield to block incoming attacks. He cannot handle close combat hence his shield.

X(Alexander) Light - they aren’t sure but it’s like Rocks and Blues

\------------------

Nana Climber - Avalanche - can make snow - gets very cold  
Nana tends to make a blizzard to hid her movements then go in for close combat.

Popo Climber - Glacier - can make ice - gets very cold  
Popo tends to attack from long range and use ice to advantage to make his opponent unable to move.

\------------------

Kirby Kight- hunger - can absorb a person's attack and gain their ability - get very hungry very often. 

Meta Kight- bat wings - can fly - won’t admit to any 

Dedede King - Fat absorption ( like fat gum)

\------------------

Twilight Courage- Wolf - can turn into a wolf and have all the senses of a wolf - if he transforms to much he’ll get exhausted and be unable to continue.

Sky Courage-

Wild Courage- Champion's heart - lighting strike, guard shield, updraft, healing hand - Lighting will hit him, shield will break, updraft will be wonky, can’t heal anymore.  
Rushes in fast and tries to take control of a situation and not let the opponent get a footing. So mainly Close and mid combat ranges.

Wind Courage- Wind control - controls winds - gets really cold  
Wind is mostly long range but he is equipped to fight close range.

Time Courage- Song control - plays a different tune to do pretty much anything - gets a sore throat 

Zelda(Spirt) Hyrule - Summoner - Can summon suits of armor 

\------------------

(Pk has a lot of variety, its named after the main attack) 

Ness - Pk Rockin - variety of attacks, Fire, Freeze, and lighting. - hands and arms get very bruised or broken. Side effect: Telepathy  
He uses a variety of attacks but mainly long range, if he needs to he’ll use his bat

Paula Jones - Pk StarStorm - variety of attacks, Fire, Freeze, and lighting - hands and arms get very bruised or broken

Poo - Pk Mirror - normal Pk attacks but can reflect attacks right back at someone - Basic harm but also can get burned from his mirror attack..  
Fight Style: mid and long range not equid to do short range or hand to hand combat.

Jeff - Tinkers eye - can aim projectiles and build things with exact persisam - muscles get sore.  
He uses bottle rockets if he needs to, mostly uses a laser gun if needed.

Lucas - Pk Love - variety of attacks, Fire, Freeze, and lighting - hands and arms get very bruised or broken. Side effect: Telepathy  
Hes trying to find out what hes best at but so far likes long and mid range attacks.

Claus - Pk

Rope Snake (Pinky) - Extend - can extend and also extra strength - gets sleepy.

Boney - Speed - Can run very fast - gets tired and hungry 

Rope Snakes are a breed of snake that are born with the extend quirk, they are quite easy to find and are rather friendly and are a normal part of everyday life. Although they are hard to domesticate.

Kumatora - Pk Needle Storm - Basic Pk attacks plus can make it storm (golden) needles She can also summon one as a sword type weapons - Basic drawbacks but will start to feel like she has needles poking at her from all angles if she uses Pk Needle Storm to much

\------------------

Mario Mario - fireball - fires fire - hands get burnt  
He is the Principle of the school. He is very good as mid range attacks and a few long range.

Luigi Mario - fireWall - Creates a large blast of fire, almost like a wall of fire - hands get burnt  
He is a teacher, He is great at long range attacks but gets frightened fairly easily so he tends to go in to protect the citizens and lets Mario fight the villains.

Peach - toadstool - can make toad stools come from the ground - gets major bruising / broken bones around arms  
She is a teacher. Peach is a revery hero, she goes in and gets people out of the cross fires using the toadstools as shields to protect the citizens.  
Peach and Daisy are cousins.

Daisy - Flower power - makes flowers shoot out of the ground and hit or lift up things - gets major bruising / broken bones around arms.  
She is a teacher but also pro hero that can do any range. But she tends to linger behind and watch from above letting her quirk so the work.

Rosalina - star shot - can fire star shaped projectiles - gets hella dizzy  
Tends to stay behind but is quiet good at mid range, she is not a hand to hand fighter but she can handle herself well in it. Not for long but she can block and dodge attacks till backup arrives. She is also a teacher and certified nurse.

Piranha Plant (Piranha) - He is a dog that looks like a plant and likes to bite intruders. He has no quirk.

Dr Mario - Healing touch - heals others via touch - he doesn't seem to have one according to other students.  
He is Mario’s father, he looks quite young but he is indeed Mario and Luigi’s father. He tends to not like conflict so he opted to be a healer.

\------------------

Bayonetta - Wicked weave - conger ups hair threw a portal in forms of hands and feet or a full form of a being- gets nizzy/sick.  
Can do any range really but likes to do long to mid range attacks for the dermaic after she can use her gun shoes and her hand guns.

Joker (Ren) - Persona - Can summon a being to attack someone/thing - he be a sleepy boi and he can take the damage her persona would normally take if he(Persona) is out too often.  
He can do long range because of his persona, that he is leaning to control, and he is also learning the blade, he is kinda clumsy with it but he trying his best.

Note; Bayonetta adopted Ren. 

\------------------

Samus -  
Dark Samus(Darmus) - 

\------------------

(They all are adopted, cousins and close friends)  
Inkling Orange (Apricot ) - Ink shot - shoots in faster but weaker shots - throws up ink  
Mid and short range combat often covers for Navy if he is in trouble.

Inkling Purple (F) ( Iris ) - Double ink shot - shoots very fast but not as strong or far( and from both hands) - throws up ink  
Mid Range combat but is very good at hand to hand combat  
(Couple shot gun things)

Inkling Yellow ( Canary ) - Ink Shield- creates a shield of ink that she can launch at people for a short distance - throws up ink  
Mid and Long-range is what she is best at, but is okay at hand to hand  
(That shield thing that is basically that little ball you put guinea pigs in)

Inkling Blue ( Navy ) - Ink Brust - shoots ink in slower but stronger shots - throws up ink  
Likes to more mid-range combat but isn't to good at close range combat.  
(Ink bomb)

Inkling Green ( Olive ) - Ink stream - shoots a continuous stream of ink in a larger range but not very far - throws up ink  
Close range combat and fights like dancing  
(roller)

Inkling Purple(M) (Plum ) - Ink Sniper- charges up shot and can shoot very far but needs to charge up - throws up ink  
Tends to stay behind shoot from high above.  
(Sniper)

Inkling Teal (Teal) - Ink flow - Ink comes from his body and he can use it for short-range use or can throw it for a mid-range - throws up ink  
(Roller) 

Inkling Pink (Mauve) - ummmm???? Ink of some sort

\------------------

Sonic - Speed - goes hella fast - pass out via exhaustion  
Very close combat moving faster than his opponent is key. Sucks at all over ranges

\------------------

Villiger (M)(Vil) - Pocket dimensions - Can create pocket dimensions in close to anything, he has them in most the pockets of his pants and hoodies as well as backpacks They all mostly go to one dimension but he was one specifically for hero work - get hella sleepy and can pass out for hours ( the most was a week)  
He tends to keep strange objects in his pockets and use whatever he pulls out first. He uses an axe mostly tho

Villiger (F) (Lilly) - Pocket dimensions - Can create pocket dimensions in close to anything, he has them in most the pockets of her pants and hoodies as well as backpacks They all mostly go to one dimension but she was one specifically for hero work  
Shes the older sister of Vil

Isabell - Push and Pull - can pull object towed her or away from her. - they don’t know. They think she gets sleepy.  
Isabelle is Vil’s dog. She has a small quirk but she doesn’t do much. She cleans tho. She tends to clean the dorms when everyone is away.

\------------------

Captain Falcon (Douglas Jay Falcon) - Falcon Punch - Punches stuff and pretty much inilates it - he can break his entire arm  
Short range is his go to, he isn't very capable in any other field but he tries his best. He also have a really cool car that everyone recognizes on sight. He is also the training specialist and is present at all training sessions. He is there or it does not happen.

\------------------

They surprisingly are in general studies.  
Pokemon Trainer (Red) - Pokemon - can summon creatures to help them -  
Pokemon Trainer (Leaf) - Pokemon - can summon creatures to help them - 

\------------------

R.O.B. - He is a robot, he cooks that’s about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quirk recommendations are welcome!


	2. Selection

The buses unloaded in front of school grounds, a few heroes around to navigate the new arrivals. The large building loaming in the distance.  
A few students in pairs but most where alone. A few glanced about looking confused and nervous. 

“Um excuse me?” That caught their attention, to angels turned around to look at the two anxious looking kids around their age, they looked like twins. “Do you know where we’re we all are going?” The girl asked .  
“We’re kind of lost, and you look like you know where you’re going” The boy said awkwardly rubbing his arms that were folded across his chest.  
“Huh? Oh yeah! You can follow us if you need some help getting there” the white winged angel smiled, the black winged angel looked a little annoyed but said nothing.  
“I’m Pit by the way, this is my twin brother Pittoo” The white wing angel smiled.  
“I’m Nana” the girl smiled, “I’m Popo” the boy offered.  
“I like your wings, what’s your quirk?” Nana asked.  
“Oh! We both have the Zodiac Angel Quirk, still learning to fully master it though” Pit chuckled.  
“Cool! I have a glacer quirk, basically ice on steroids” Popo told as they began walking toward the building.  
“I have Avalanche, once again basically snow but on steroids” Nana laughed pointing at her gloves. “Their hard quirks to control, and hard some serious setbacks” Nana explained.

The two sets of twins walked toward the main building Pit talking to the boy and girl duo while Pittoo added his opinion of certain topics every few minutes earning a warm smile from his white winged brother. 

“Hey pit, how do you know your way around so well?” Popo asked.  
“Huh? Oh my older brother is a student and the agency our… Mother works at is affiliated with this place” Pit finished after thinking up the word he needed.  
“Really? That’s awesome! Our parents are search and rescue. For natural disasters and stuff. They put ice and snow to good use! ” Nana smirked. 

Pit gasped lightly, like he just came up with an idea, a few seconds later had a slight grin on his face, “Hey Pittoo, were almost there! Bet you my cookie I'll beat you!” Pit challenged.  
“Oh! You’re on!” Pittoo shot back both of them breaking into a sprint to the doors. 

Popo and Nana where shocked a minute before Nana was knocked out of it, “HEY! Wait up!” She called running after them dragging Popo behind her.

The announcements went along with ease, Pit looked esatic seeing Lightning Hero: Shocker, or her actual name Phosphora Raza. While Pittoo just wore a knowing smirk. 

“Hello Everyone! Welcome to the UA campus. As you can see i’m the Lightning Hero: Shocker! Don’t call me anything else alright? Good” The lightning hero smirked hero scarf flowing behind her, zapping out sparks of lighting occasionally.

The young hero went about explaining the exam. Then everyone was sent off to change then went to their stations. Nana and Popo were put together to their relief.  
The winged brothers stretched their wings that were now much larger than they were before as they were in flight mode. 

“Hey Pittoo, do you think they’ll make it?” The brown haired of the two asked.  
“If they work together and watch each other’s back, yes” The black haired brother told him. Pit nodded thinking, “they looked strong, but based on equipment they have hard to control quirks. They might go over bored.” 

Pittoo just clicked his tongue clearly not caring. Pit rolled his eyes and expanded his wings all the way trying not to hit anyone. People muttered curses at him but he kept a warm smile. The angel duo waited a moment before it was announced that they could start. They both spread their wings and took off. 

Pit took a barrel roll from the skies and shot toward a mob of robots. Once he neared the ground he spread his wings and sliced threw every robot he could. 

“Careful! We only have five minutes!” Pittoo warned. “It’ll last us half the match, let’s put it to use” Pit called up. Pittoo rolled his eyes but ready an attack. 

“Sagittarius Bow!” Pittoo called out, diving down a bow forming from a ball of light in his hand. He pulled back the string and released a hail of arrows on to the bots. “Nice going Pittoo!” Pit praised, as he always did. Both jumped building to building wings folded against their backs Pittoo used is bow to snipe higher level bots as Pit rushed in on a high ranking bot. 

“Cancer Claw!” Pit yelled out the light forming on his hands. A mighty melee attack stunted the robot before being able to process Pit throwing blow after blow was landed until the final one right on the head finally disabled the robot. 

“Oh that is awesome” Someone muttered from a few roofs over, their voice barely above a whisper. Blue eyes watching as both teens laughed over their own stupid one liners having obviously fun with the competition. 

He watched as the black winged one gestered the white winged one over. They seemed to talk softly before the white winged one looked up right to where he stood on the roof and waved with a smile.

The blue eyed boy nervously waved back, slightly confused but went with it. Both of the angel like quirks ran off away from where the boy sat.  
“Huh” The boy questioned, “they seem interesting.” He watched them round the street. 

A laugh came from Nana as she slide down the ice slide Popo had created. She make a snow blast at multiple robots. 

“Hey Nana! Give me a boost!” Popo called running toward her. Nana crouched down and locked her hands together, in one swift motion launching Popo into the air with a snowy blast of air. The blue dressed boy shot out a large chunk of ice at a large cluster of robots. 

“Awesome!” Nana laughed running over to catch her brother before he could hit the ground. A burst of flames shot past them hitting a robot just behind the twins. 

“That was close” someone laughed running past them, black hair tucked under a red and blue hat. “Have a nice time!” He called sliding across the ice trying to not to fall. 

“I like him already” Popo said tilting his head. Nana nodding. 

Ness cheered as he slid around the ice laughing as he shot simple PK attacks at robots. 

However the minutes where up and everyone stopped and had to go back, told they would be given their letters of acceptance or rejection. 

All they could do was wait. Waiting was not anyone’s strong suit in this certain situation.


	3. Anxiously Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classes at the moment: 
> 
> Class A-1  
Teacher: Bayonetta  
Students   
1\. Pit  
2\. Pit-too  
3\. Rock  
4\. Nana  
5\. Popo  
6\. Wind   
7\. Time  
8\. Ness  
9\. Lucas  
10\. Vil  
11\. Joker (Ren)   
12\. Apricot (Inkling)  
13\. Navy (Inkling)  
14\. Teal (Inkling)  
15\. Paula   
16\. Mauve (Inkling)  
17\.   
18.  
19.  
20.  
To be filled, Maybe.   
Honorary Students:  
Kirby
> 
> Class 2A  
Teacher: Samus  
1\. Icarus  
2\. Blues  
3\. Lilly  
4\. Kumatora  
5\. Wild  
6\. Poo  
7\. Twilight  
8\. Iris (Inkling)  
9\. Zelda  
10\. Canary (Inkling)  
11\. Shulk   
12\. Roy  
13\. Plum (Inkling)  
14\. Sonic  
(Everyone else has been expelled at this point. Bayonetta is STRICT)

Pit waited anxiously, it had been a month and summer had dragged on at a snail’s pace.

“It’s been barely a month” Icarus sighed watching his brother.   
“Shut up you barely shut up about it when you were waiting” Pittoo grumbled. Icarus laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 

“I remember waiting for my letter to get into the hero course, I still have my license but let’s just say I found support to be much more awarding” Palutena smiled walking into the room. Her white dress flowing and her green hair tied loosely with a red ribbon. 

“Awarding?” Pit echoed stopping his pacing to look at his adopted mother.   
“Well I got enough money to get you three and live rather lavishly, run a hero agency tycoon and still have time to create hero costume not to mention I have so much more time to spend with you three” Palutena smiled lovingly. “Now be patient, you’ll get the letter” She kissed Pit on the forehead. “Ok” Pit grumbled.

\-------

“Calm down Roll” Blues sighed watching his sister angrily sweep the floor the fifth time the hour. Roll had the habit of cleaning when stressed so the house looked spotless with not a speck of dirt anywhere for the past month. 

“How can I calm down? This is UA! If I do this that means I can get into support class which means I can get hired at SkyWorld inc!” Roll ranted. 

“Why not work for dad?” Rock asked. 

“Because then Dad would be bias with me, I need a job in an outside company” Roll explained, “SkyWorld Inc has an amazing support department”

“She’s not wrong about SkyWorld Inc. The owner is a woman who takes great pride in keeping heros as safe as she can. Not to mention it’s rumored she is a former hero herself.” Dr Light explained as he walked into the room.   
“Have you met her?” Roll asked excited.   
“Sadly no, I however have met people close to her. The hero Shocker, Hercules and Nature’s Call I have collaborated with to make elements of their costumes.” Dr Light explained, “SkyWorld Inc also made a majority of Blues’ costume as well as X’s modulators.” He got a head tilt from the five year old that was seated on Rock’s lap.

“Why does the owner remain anonymous?” Rock asked.   
“She once sent a letter to the media saying she didn’t want to be in the public eye for her family’s sake, and with her being so high on the agency ladder no one has bothered her about it” Dr. Light explained. 

Blues’ phone rang and he instantly sat up when he saw it who was calling and he answered quickly, “Hey Icarus, what’s up?” Blues asked.   
“Hey Blues, mom is bringing us into town soon. Want to hang out?” Icarus asked.   
“Umm, sure I guess. When?”   
“Maybe Thursday?”  
“Cool, where?”  
“We can meet up at my Mom’s office and go from there.” Icarus suggested.   
“Where does your mom work?” Blues asked as Rock and Roll leaned in to listen. He let them, they knew little about Icarus either way.   
“SkyWorld Inc” Roll looked at the phone like it was crazy while Rock had a mild look of shock.   
“Your playing right?” Blues asked.   
“Nope. I have to go in so my mom can make my costume so she just decided to stay for a while until the costume build up dies down a bit.” Icarus explains.   
Blues looked at Roll’s hopeful gaze and Rock’s building crousity. He looked to Dr Light who nodded encouragingly.  
“Mind if I bring my siblings?”   
“Go for it, the more the merrier!” Icarus always had the optimistic feel to him, the opposite of Blues. Witch is why their teachers think they get along so well.   
“Plus I have to watch mine while my mama works. We could just chill around the office, maybe meet a few heros” Icarus suggests. Blues could see the stars in Roll’s eyes and could feel Rock’s growing crousity. 

“How old are your siblings again?”  
“15 for the twins and 6 for the short stack”   
“Alright, then it’s settled, 11 at the SkyWorld offices?” Blues confirms.   
“Sounds good, See ya Jazzy!” Icarus laughed and hung up. 

Blues stared at his phone for a moment, before Roll spoke up. “I know nothing about her but she’s already one of my favorite people”  
“That was a dude” Blues corrected.   
“Really??” Roll asked.   
“Yeah” Blues laughed 

\-------

“Hey Popo”  
“Yeah Nana”  
“When will mom and dad be back?”   
“Dad said next month sometime why?”  
“I miss them”  
“Me too Nana”

The twins were often alone after their grandmother’s death since there was no one to watch over them since then. Their parents had to be out in the mountains for most of the year witch meant being alone for most of the year.   
This however didn’t mean their parents didn’t love them. For the months they were home they spent every moment possible with them. They lived in a decent house and got food money as well as money to have fun with and get cloths. They were well cared for even if they didn’t have someone to watch over them. They didn’t want one after their grandmother. 

“Did you get those two angels numbers?” Nana asked.   
“Yeah after the match why?”   
“Text the white winged one, I want to see if they want to play video games”   
“Umm sure” Popo shrugged pulling out his phone. 

Hey It’s Popo, Nana wanted to know if you wanted to play video games with us  
Vido Game? Sure! Wat game?

Popo cringed at the spelling. But replied anyway.   
Skype? You’re spelling is terrible  
Sory, ingels is hard. My skype is Niño-ángel. I speak it beter than i write it. 

The day was spent playing video games with the angel twins and their older brother. They learned a few things about the angels, All three were adopted and where raised in Spain. The twins had dyslexia and they had been adopted by their mother only about 7 years prior. 

\-------

Ness sat with his little sister.   
“Hey big brother?” Tracy asked.   
“Yeah?” Ness asked still cleaning the dishes.  
“Do you think i’ll be able to get into UA?” She asked.  
“What class?” Ness asked.  
“Support”  
“Definitely” Ness replayed giving her a smile. Tracy returned the smile before bitting into her sandwich. 

“Okay you too, i’m going out with Paula’s mother for a girls day. You three play nice and you can invite over Jeff or Poo if you want” Their mother said walking into the room with Paula following right behind her. With her signature blonde hair in a bob and pink head band and pink dress paired with a tan messenger bag. 

“Ok mom”   
“Yes ma’am” Ness smiled and waved at Paula before going back to the chore at hand. 

Paula lived a couple doors down and her mother ran a home daycare. She also had a PK quirk, it being PK Starstorm. 

“Hello Ness, Tracy” She smiled as Ness’ mother left to talk with Paula’s mother. She sat down next to Tracy.   
“Are you excited?” She asks happily.  
“For?” Ness asked confused.  
“Our letters! UA is hard to get in! I’m so anxious!” Paula smiled bouncing in her seat, “I heard they are using dorms this year because of some incidents last year”   
“If I get in I get in, if I don't, then I don’t” Ness sighed, he didn’t have his hopes up but it would be a lie if he wasn’t anxious himself.  
“What happened?” Tracy asked, she remembers her teachers being tight lipped last year and her mother not allowing her to even switch channels on the tv.

“A student was almost kidnapped at the end of the year on his way home and the owner of SkyWorld Inc kicked up a huge storm so they instigated dorms for this year.” The blonde haired teen explained.   
“Oh yeah, I remember that, I forgot that happened” Ness sighed, it was a first year student and was almost kidnapped if it wasn’t for a few bystanders. Apparently they wanted him for his wings.   
“Why was I never about it!” Tracy complained.   
“You’re 9!” Both shouted.   
“Who would tell a nine year old about someone almost getting kidnapped?” Ness asked, only to get a drawn out ‘O’ from his little sister. 

“Hey Paula can you text Jeff and Poo and see if they want to hang out?” Ness asked.   
“Yeah, let’s see” Paula hummed as she pulled out her phone. 

\-------

“Lucas pass me that hammer” Vil demanded in his ever so quiet voice. Lucas looked up from his book and passed it over. “Thank you” 

Lucas and Vil had been friends since they where two years old. Vil was there for Lucas when his brother was put into a coma. Vil was always there for Lucas the best he could. 

“What are you doing?” Claus asked rolling out on his wheel chair.   
“Claus!” Lucas smiled getting up and leaning down to hug his brother. 

Claus had been hurt in a villian incident, he had to have one of his arms amputated and he was going threw physical therapy to be able to walk again. He was pushing for support class in UA or at least General studies. 

“A dog house for Isabelle since I stay over here a lot I thought i would make one that would stay over here” Vil explained as Lucas helped his brother sit on the grass near them.   
“Makes sense” Claus stated leaning against Lucas as he sat down. 

“Are you too excited about the letters?” Vil asked, “Lilly keeps reminding me about it” He sighed.   
“Yeah, I hope I get in. Someone has to watch over you” Claus laughed looking at Lucas.   
“Hey, I can look after myself” Lucas insisted.   
“Sure Lucy, sure” Claus sighed letting himself flop onto his brother’s lap. 

\-------

The 6 kids that had the nickname of ‘Inklings’. The older few watched the youngest of them. Olive the oldest and Navy the youngest. Most of them were adopted or cousins. 

“Navy, Mauve,Teal, Apricot” Olive stating getting the three’s attention, “are you excited” He asked, his voice monotoned like always.   
“Yes.” Mauve stated the seriousness in her voice in far contrast to her normal personality, her pink hair tied back in a simple ponytail.   
“You bet!” Apricot yelled, long orange hair put up in a braided bun.  
“Heck yeah!” Navy smiled his hair pulled back into a ponytail in a half up half down style.   
Teal just nodded shyly his bangs hanging loose from his ponytail. 

“I’m glad” Iris smiled   
“Aww! My baby bro is nervous. It’s alright! I’m sure you’ll get in” Plum smiled at his younger brother. 

They all gushed at the younger ones. 

“Kids!” Marie called out to the group in the back yard treehouse. Marie and Callie where the aunts of Apricot, Canary and Navy. The two siblings where heros who when the news anchor route with them being able to get better shots with their hero statues and quirks. \

“Heys Aunt Marie?” Apricot asked.   
“Come inside! It’s lunch!” Maire yelled witch got the group’s attention and got them running into the house screaming something along of “FOOD!”

\-------

Time and Toon sat nervously. They where two of the many adopted children of a Hero. Time and Toon were not their real names just nicknames. Their real names being ‘Kokiri” for Time and “Korok” for Toon. Time got his nickname for his quirk and Toon for his expressions that could rival a cartoon characters. 

“Are you two okay, you look ansty” Twilight asked.   
“I’m fine, just nervous” Time explained.   
“Makes sense” Link said. He was the eldest, the one who adopted them all. He was more like an older brother then a father. 

“HEY!” Navi yelled, she was a four year old who likes to scream two words. ‘Hey’ and ‘Listen’ when she was being ignored.  
“Yes Navi?” Time asked.   
“Food please!” She shouted. Time got up and picked up he youngest of their family and followed Link into the kitchen. 

“Hello Wild” Link smiled looking at the other blonde. Wild smiled and waved. He wasn’t mute or anything, just preferred not to speak. He and Twilight where going into A2 at UA.   
‘Anxious?” he signed looking at the younger two.

“A little” Time smiled bouncing Navi to calm her.   
“Yes, very” Toon said in a matter of a fact voice. Making the older of the siblings laugh. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you will get in” Sky said with his ever so soft voice. 

“Why does everything you say sound like heaven sent an angel down to say it for you!?” Four demanded. Four got his nickname from his ability to split into four. Four besides himself. Them all having names, Green, Blue, Red, Vio(let) and Shadow. Side effect? Split personalities… literally. 

“I am, thank you?” Sky said very confused. Wild gave a gesture that basically said, ‘Four is right’. 

“Well, Four is right. Or was that blue?” Twilight asked.   
“I don’t know Twi, I don’t know. This is Green btw”  
“Thank you green” Link smiled, “are you hungry? Want some chocolate covered strawberries?”   
“Oh yes please!” Red smiled, how to tell? The dotes just under their eyes that had five different colors that represented the different parts of their brother with out them splitting up. 

They laughed, this had been so normal to them. They all where adopted but shared a few common traits for some odd reason. Blonde ish hair and blue eyes. Why? Link liked those traits and well, they all needed help for having so called ‘dangerous’ or ‘hard to handle’ quirks. Link had a soft sport for them all and gave them loving and mildly insulting names. But they where loved and well taken care of. 

\-------

They all waited for their letters. All anxiously and not so patiently waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Claus are close as siblings can be and plan to work together no matter their differences.  
Vil doesn't have the best relationship with his sister but they don't hate each other. Their Father is a single parent and is rarely home due to his job.
> 
> Pit, Pittoo, and Icarus were raised in Spain via an orphanage. Pit and Pittoo are the results of an affair and Icarus was plain out neglected. Palutena adopted them from Spain and moved them to where they are now. Palutena let them change their names so that's why their names are kinda out of the ordinary. 
> 
> Popo and Nana are very close and take care of each other.
> 
> The Links are all adopted by Link(The first Link that was alive when Hylia was around)
> 
> The Inklings are all siblings and/or close friends. The trio(orange, blue and yellow) are under the care of their aunts as their mother couldn't take are of them all. 
> 
> Blues is being dragged to success and healthy communication by Icarus because Icarus wants his friend to succeed and will drag him if he has to. 
> 
> Blues is around but distent with his family to a degree. 
> 
> The angel three never let on that their mother runs SkyWorld Inc as she wants to keep herself out of the public eye for her children's sake.


	4. Thursday

Thursday at 11 am

Pit bounced Clover on his knee as the girl was in a giggling fit. “Up and down up and down” Pit smiled has he bounced her. It was easy to entertain Clover just make noises and treat her like a ferret. 

“Pit dear” Palutena called.  
“Yes mom?” He asked stopping his bouncing making Clover whine.  
“Could you please pass me the measuring rope?” Pit got up with Clove on his hip and giving the rope to his mother. “Thank you” she smiled her quirk already at work. 

Different things floated around Icarus as he stood perfectly still. Palutena wrote down small notes and looked at the design. 

There was multiple designs pinned to a bored and new heros where coming in and out of the office. SkyWorld Inc always invited in their heros inside so they can work out all the things with the costumes. 

“Ms Palutena” The receptionist called.  
“Yes?” Palutena asked helping Icarus down from the podium.  
“Is Icarus up there with you still?”  
“Yes he is”  
“His friend is here to see him”  
“Oh ok! I’ll tell him” Palutena laughed and Icarus pulled on his hoodie.

“You three are coming with me” Icarus stated as Pit and Pittoo stood up to follow him. Pit put Clover on his shoulders. Pit and Pittoo had a mostly one sided conversation that Pit loved to have and Pittoo. Lovely siblings they where. 

They got to the elevator with Icarus doing tricks with one of his halos to entertain Clover. It didn’t take long before they on the bottom floor and stepped out for a few heroes to go in with a ‘Good morning’. Pit gave his signature smile to them, Pittoo nodded, Clover waved and Icarus returned the greeting.

“Hey Jazzy” Icarus greeted walking over to where the group waited.  
“Hey Icarus” Blues stated getting up for the two to share a fist bump. For as physical Icarus was he knew boundaries and to respect them. 

“Guys this is Icarus and his siblings-” Blues got cut off my Clover pointing at X. “GLOVES!” She chirped showing her own gloved hands. X looked at his than hers before speaking but much softer, “Gloves” They shared a cheerful smile that only preschoolers could share. 

“Well, Clover’s stance is shown.” Icarus shrugged picking up his sister off of Pit’s shoulders tossing her in the air casually and almost giving the older members of the Light family a heart attack. A halo formed around her and let her float near the ceiling. 

“I’m Icarus and these loveable pains are my younger brothers. The ceiling kid is my little sister, We try to keep her off the ground as much as possible.” He laughed at their expressions. 

“I’m Pit” The white wing angel smiled, “That’s my twin brother Pittoo, He doesn’t like people” The dark wing angel just huffed at that and wiggled free of Icarus’ grasp. 

“I’m Roll!” “I’m Rock, He’s Alexander, or just X” “Blues” “Call me Dr. Light please” Pit nodded to them gave them his signature smile before sprinting to the wall. He used his momentum to jump and climb up the wall to monkey bars that were on the ceiling. 

“What the-” “Just watch” Icarus smiled watching the brown haired boy. He moved with skill over the obstacles on the very high ceiling before finally reaching his target. A certain five year old girl. He grabbed her from the halo before jumping down his wings out but he didn’t fly. Just kind of floated down. Although he faltered a lot until he just fell to the ground, landing with a thumb but he landed on his feet. 

“Well done Pit” A woman said her cheer flowing threw her voice. They all turned to the green haired woman.  
“Mom remind me to get special boots” Pit winced sitting down on the ground.

She laughed as she picked up Clover who had ran to her shouting “MOMMY!” She placed a kiss on her nose before walking closer to the group. 

“Hey Mom” Icarus smiled getting his hair ruffled. Pittoo pulled Pit to his feet and tossed him on his shoulder. “There, safe and sound where I can make sure you don’t do anything stupid” Pittoo laughed.  
“I don’t mind, I have no pressure on my legs!” Pit smiled. 

“I take it that you’re the guardian of these children” Palutena asked her dress flowing slightly even with no wind.  
“I am, I’m Dr Light” The Dr greeted. 

They chatted for a few minutes, “I must go back to work now, Icarus watch your sister and don’t get into trouble now and DON’T leave the building” Palutena stated firmly.  
“Yes mom!” The three stated. Pittoo on his shoulders and had been spinning around, both extradenry dizzy. Pit’s airy laughing was only muffled as both fell onto a mound of pillows. 

“Are they?” Roll asked a little nervous.  
“They’re fine, trust me. This is just a normal thursday for me” Icarus laughed. 

“Hey Pit!” A boy shouted. “Claus?” Pit said pushing one of Pittoo’s wings out of his face.  
“Hey!” Pit smiled jumping up and shaking off the loose feathers like a dog out of the pool.

The twins laughed at the wingel twins. Vil behind them both.  
“Your mom agreed to help me out on this. Um. situation” Claus said gesturing to his wheel chair and prosthetic arm.  
“Oh yeah! I’ll call her” Pit smiled and ran to the front desk and leaned over it to grab an all white phone and pushed a button or two.

Pittoo sat up his hair a mess and black and white feathers hung in his hair.  
“The feather gods are displeased with me” He stated monotoned making the orange blondish boy laughed. “It looks like it. Oh? Hey Icarus.” Claus smiled

“Hey Claus, Lucas. Vil” Icarus smiled. Lucas shrunk a little seeing the others, “Blues and Co These are three poeple that will probably be the only people I can trust not to let ether of my brothers do something stupid” Icarus said bluntly. 

“HEY!” Pittoo yelled. 

“She’ll be down in a minute!” Pit yelled. 

\----

The day went on, Dr Light picked up his four and Mr Flint picked up Lucas, Cluas and Vil. 

Palutena stayed late into the night and her four passed out varies places of her office, Icarus on a chair, Pit and Pittoo cuddling in a hammock and Clover in a pile of pillows. 

She gave a smile to them all and shuffled a few papers so show two suits with scribbles in Spanish. Pit and Pittoo’s hero suits. She smiled and went to work making them better while keeping the design. 

She was so proud of them and can’t wait to show them their suits. She was oh so happy for them. 

She couldn’t wait.


	5. Shopping

(Possibly ooc because I don’t know how to write bayonetta or Ren)

Ren sat with her mother as she worked on her class schedule. 

“Ren dear, what’s with the frown?” She asked looking up from her writing.   
“Nervous, I don’t know if I passed or not. It’s eating away at me” Ren said adjusting his glasses.   
“It will be fine, I’m sure you passed with points to spare” She smiled. Ren nodded as his cat jumped onto the table to meow for food and attention. He was a needy cat but he was funny to watch. 

“You just ate Morgana” Ren huffed as the cat just meowed back but louder and more demanding. Ren pouted, “I’m not feeding you again.” The cat santered off since he was not going to get what he wanted.

“That cat is more human than cat” Bayonetta commented watching the black cat disappear into the hall. Ren just nodded. 

Both jumped when Bayonetta’s phone started to play an angelic harp. “Ah, Palutena” Bayonetta said picking up her phone. “Hello~” She sanged. 

“Hello Bayonetta, I just wanted to tell you a little secret. Is the phone on speaker?”  
“It is not”  
“Is Ren listening?”  
“He can only hear me”  
“Ren got in, I have his hero suit sketch on my desk now” Palutena laughed, “It’s simplistic.. He’ll be called in on the twentieth for measurements and other things. He should have the letter by the.   
“OH! Thank you for telling me”  
“No problem, I have to go and deal with the twins. Pit is hyper because he just go this letter. He’s been screaming and running all over the place” Palutena laughed, “I’ll see you soon” Palutena smiled and hung up. 

“What was that about?” Ren asked, Bayonetta smiled as two years ago she remembered the meek teen that barely uttered a word.  
“Palutena wanted to talk about getting me another suit since the public has been throwing a fit about me being scantily dressed when I use my quirk.” It was true. She was considering it to keep the public off her back. It was starting to get annoying.   
“Oh, okay” Ren stated getting up, “I’m going to see were Morgana ran off to.”  
“Good Luck” Bayonetta called after him as he disappeared down the hall. 

She should text Palutena about the suit thing. 

\--------

Pit, Icarus and Pittoo where out completing a difficult task given to them by Palutena to try and burn their energy. School supplies shopping, Mostly for Clover. 

“Look!” She shouted pointing to a Nature’s call themed lunch box. 

“This is going to be a LONG day” Pittoo sighed extending the long for emphasis. 

Pit pushed the car that had Clover, Pittoo and the supplies inside.   
“Should we get cookies?” Icarus asked eyeing them from across the store.   
“Mom sent us to get school supplies” Pit stated.  
“Yeah!” Clover said, not even she strayed from her mother’s orders.

“What if I bought it with MY money?” Icarus asked. That sent them all to think… “Just call her” Was what the twins came to and Icarus pulled out his phone. 

\--------

X sat in the cart patiently as Roll climbed in. 

“Remind me why we are the ones shopping?” She grumbled, it was too early to be out an about in her opinion in reality it was barely 10 am.   
“We have to or we don’t heat dinner” Blues snapped.  
“Dad has been busy it’s the least we can do” Rock stated. 

Roll huffed but stopped complaining, this was normally her lazy time before starting her chores, like Rock would already have had finished half of for her. X reached over and patted her head with a soft smile.   
“You’re too cute, you know that?” Roll sighed hugging the 5 year old. X just nodded, he’s always been told that since he could understand it was a compliment. 

\--------

“Help me dammit!” Claus demanded as Lucas and Vil rushed over to help him sit in the shopping cart.

“Stay in the store and call me when you’re ready to be picked up. Okay?” Mr. Flint said his southern accent heavy.   
“Yes sir” The three chripped as Vil put Isabelle in her carrier. 

In a society with strange and weird quirks dogs where allowed just about anywhere as long as they were in a carrier or on a leash and trained.   
Vil carried the carrier purse carefully as Isabelle poked her head out with her happy smile. 

“Okay, let’s get this party started” Claus smiled adjusting himself in the cart. Lucas pushed him toward the store as Vil grabbed onto the side and gave a smile to Lucas. 

\--------

Pit leaned against the cart bored out of his mind as Clover stood in the cart staring at the backpacks thinking about more than she had before. She was starting kindergarten so it was important to her. 

Pit started to think, ‘how was he in kindergarten?’ before remembering ‘right, I didn’t go now i'm borderline illiterate in both languages but I am getting better in english’ Pit nodded to himself.

“Pit!” Clover shouted making Pit snap to reality. “Y-yeah?” He asked stumbling over his words.   
“Red or purple?”  
“Red”   
“Thank you” She smiled grabbing the red backpack off of the rank and dropping it on Pittoo, who was asleep. 

“What’s next?” Pit said yawning at the end.   
“Mom said we can get snacks for the week, soooooo” Icarus said smiling looking up from his phone. Pit leaned over the cart until he was very close to Pittoo’s face. 

“Hey Pittoo” he said quietly  
“What” Pittoo answered his words dragging with sleep.   
“Where going on the snack run, you need to wake up Sunny” Pit smiled and Pittoo slowly woke up. After a few more sort sentences that were exchanged Pittoo sat up sleepily and yawned. 

Pit had learnt that trick over the years of having to wake his twin, they both woke up in a bad mood if woken abruptly so doing it softly over the course of a few minutes made them wake up in much less murderous moods. 

“Cookies?” Clover asked.   
“That’s right Halo, we’re getting cookies” Icarus laughed as Clover bounced in place saying ‘yes’ over and over again, much to her older brother’s amusement. 

Palutena knew them very well and knew they were going to fill up with junk food. WItch is why she sent Magnus on his own shopping trip for the things they actually need at a different store. She liked to give her children independence since it prepared them. It was her job as a parent to try and put herself out of a job. 

“Chocolate!” Pittoo yelled scrambling out of the cart almost making it fall if it wasn’t for Pit and Icarus. He scrambled over to the wall of chocolate.

“Pittoo! You almost made the cart fall over” Pit whined as Icarus calmed down Clover who was scared by the sudden fall she experienced.   
“Sorry, but Chocolate!” Pittoo insisted turing and pointing to the wall. 

“I know but the cart could’ve fallen over” Icarus stated with worry and authority.   
“BUT It didn’t!” Pittoo insisted earning a facepalm from the older duo. 

\--------

They perked up when they heard yelling and walked over trying to not seem to be anxious. Only to see Pit scooping up Pittoo and dropping him into the cart.   
“No chocolate for scaring Clover” He stated firmly. 

“Pit dammit let me go” Pittoo grumbled.  
“Nope your in baby jail” Pit stated rounding to push the cart again as Icarus held Clover. 

“Hey Icarus” Blues called making the red head turn and wave.   
“Hey Jazzy” Icarus smiled before they all continued on their ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler to show of Ren


	6. UA

(okay, scrapped an entire chapter because I got rid of the dorm thing, I have a thing planned) 

Pit leaned his head away as Icarus fixed his tie. 

“He does have to look like a damn runway model, we have to take the damn bus there anyway it’s going to get messed up” Pittoo muttered angrily. 

“Bus then bike ride” Icarus reminded. 

“Yeah yeah” Pittoo muttered. 

“Get a move on boys!” Palutena called up. 

“Yes ma’am!” They all called back. 

They all walked down the stairs bags in tow, Icarus halo off center and tilted just like he likes. Both angel’s wings in ‘rest’ with ment no magic flow so they were plain white wings. (With magic Pits give of a blue color and look gold with Pittoo’s give off a purple color and look black) They were dressed in their school uniform, “aww! Look at you three!” Palutena fussing over her sons. She fixed Pittoo’s tie before he could get away from her. 

“Hey! I look pretty to!” Clover yelled and Palutena turned to look at her daughter.   
“Yes you do dear, are you excited?” Palutena asked tapping her nose gently. 

“Now remember, take Clover to her school ON THE GROUND. Then ride your bikes to the school” Palutena instructed, “ok?” 

“Yes ma’am” The trio chorased.

They got on the bus with bikes drawn close and Clover on Icarus’ shoulders using his wings and halo to keep her still once they got off and it got too crowded.

“Let’s grab a little breakfast then drop off Clo” Icarus smiled getting hungary nods from his brothers. They dropped by a bakery and got breakfast. They ate then got on their bikes again. 

“Here we are!” Pit chirped as they stopped outside Clover’s school. Parents stopped and stared at the three decked out in UA’s uniform.   
“Got a problem?” Pittoo growled backing most turn away from him.

They got off their bikes and took Clover inside, signed her in and walked down the halls to get her to class. “Here’s your class” Icarus smiled peaking inside as he set down Clover. “Magnus will pick you ok?” Pit smiled. 

“Ok! Have fun at hero school, bye bye” She smiled walking into the class.   
The teacher who had walked over was surprised by how well she was taking the separation. 

“Um, Hello. I’m going to be her teacher” The woman smiled.   
“Hello, I’m Icarus. We have to go but our Uncle will pick her up. See ya!” Icarus smiled as they jogged down the halls. The woman stood stunned for a moment.   
“You get used to it, where do I sit?” Clover asked tugging at her dress. 

\---

They hopped back on the bikes and peteled fast to the school, having to dodge reporters witch with Pittoo screaming at them to move it was easy enough. They got to the school in record time, locked up their bikes and ran inside. 

“A1 is on the 7th floor to the east see ya!” Icarus declared running in the opposite direction. Both of the twins shrugged and went up the stairs and got to their floor and went to the east. Pretty easy with having the instincts of birds despite being angels.

“Oh! There it is!” Pit smiled seeing the sign.  
“Yeah yeah, keep your damn voice down” Pittoo grumbled as they walked closer. They pushed open the door to show people they, mostly, already knew. Pit smiled at Pittoo who was already curling in on himself and expanded his wings enough to let Pittoo hid behind him. It wasn’t new to him, Pit was always the more social of the duo. 

They shuffled to their seats, well more like Pittoo took Pit’s chair and Pit sat on his desk. They sat right next to the door but Pit was able to deflect most of the social interactions so Pittoo could have a little piece. 

“Oh! Pit!” Nana smiled walking over finally spotting the angel duo, “How’s it going?”   
“Fine, just trying to let Pittoo get a few more minutes of shut eye” Pit said with his voice kept low. Pittoo had in fact fell asleep and Pit was trying to let him stay that way. He wasn’t violent when woken up just would be very loopy. It was cute but not school appropriate. 

“Oh,” Nana lowered her voice, “I’ll talk to you when he’s awake” she smiled before quickly walking away. 

Pit looked down at Pittoo and just gave a smile. They’d always been close and never parted for long. Mostly because at one time they were all the other had. 

“Good morning~” Bayonetta sung slamming open the door making all the students jump, “let’s get to our seats now” Bayonetta instructed. Pit woke up his brother and got him in his seat. Pit could feel him occasionally swiping at his halo, witch had always had a golden glitter dripping down from it. 

“Okay everyone, you should know who I am but if you do not, I will give you a brief summary. I’m Bayonetta, Summoning hero” The woman smiled leaning over the podium to get a better look at her students.   
“Just because you are first years means i’m going easy on you, If you want to be heros then you will have to grow from your failures or you will fail, Do you understand?”   
“Yes ma’am” They said. 

“Good, now” She clicked a button, “Suit up and meet me on the field” With that they grabbed the cases with their costumes inside. Pittoo hopped onto Pit’s shoulders to grab their cases before lightly kicking Pit in the side. 

“Let’s go!” Pit declared running down the hall to where he knew the changing room was (thank you brief tour of the building when he first got in) Pittoo laughed at his childness, at least he didn’t have to walk. 

Nana and Popo looked at each other before Nana slammed her case in Popo’s chest before throwing him over her shoulder, “Wait up!” She called running after them with Popo on her shoulder. 

Rock watched them as he grabbed his case and walked down to the changing room. 

Paula was on Ness’ back as he ran to catch up running past Rock.   
Lucas decided to walk with Rock, he couldn’t be bothered to run after them, they made small talk. 

The Inklings sprinted past the others Apricot was on Mauve’s back and Navy was running holding Teal bridal style. 

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Apricot chanted holding their cases. 

Ren walked with his mother, “This will be… fun” he finished and Bayonetta nodded.  
“It will indeed,” Bayonetta smiled, “It will indeed”


End file.
